Band of Brothers
by Nightbuddy
Summary: Harrison Haddock's life is a mess. His final year at Berk High is nearly over and things are not looking good for him. His father ignores him, his peer's ignores him even Astrid, the girl who Harrison is in love with ignores him. Harrison doesn't know what he's going to do, but that all changes when he bumps into a person who gives him an idea that could turn his whole life around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. All rights belong to them and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and a few of my characters. (No matter how many times I ask for Toothless for Christmas)

Hey guys, I'm Nightbuddy and this is my first story. It's a Modern Version of HTTYD. It will mostly focus on Hiccstrid. I may need some OC's for my story. There will be details at the end of this chapter. Any way enough with the boring stuff.

Harrison Haddock groaned as Scott Jorgensonnslammed him into his locker. As Harrison rolled down into a ball fighting back tears, Scott laughed and leaned down so his face was right in Harrison's face and said. "Your eighteen years old, Hiccup, your gonna have to learn to stand up for yourself." Harrison's only response was to groan as he tried to move his face away from Scott's rank breath. The group behind Scott laughed. The group comprised of four people. Rachel and Tom Thorston, Frank Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson. Frank had been a friend of Harrison's in year 7, but they grew apart in year 8 when Frank begun to hang out with Harrison's cousin, Scott. The bell rang signalling the start of the last period so Scott punched Harrison in the stomach and went on his way to his classroom with his friends following behind.

After finishing their HSC's, the year 12 students didn't have much to do at school, so they mostly just sat around talking. Their teacher was very laid back with whatever her pupils were doing. Everyone was in a particular jovial mood except Harrison. Scott's harsh punches had torn his stomach muscles and every small movement sent a extremely painful spasm up through his spine. He sat alone at his desk doodling dragons in his leather covered sketchbook. He was in the middle of drawing a dragon that had been in the back of his mind for many years now, though only now he felt confident enough to draw it. It was called the Night Fury and it was loosely based on his jet black Labrador, Toothless. The Night Fury has a bat like sleek, dark body. Harrison knew it was silly being an 18 year old drawing dragons, but ever since Harrison's mother died, he found comfort in drawing them. He was interrupted from his drawing when the teachers voice rang out across the room. "So Astrid," Mrs Cartwright asked. "What do you plan on doing once you leave school?"

Harrison paused his drawing to listen as an angelic voice filled the room.

"I've done my basic nursing qualifications, and I am hoping to become a nurse," Astrid said.

"Really Astrid," said Mrs Cartwright. "I think you would make an excellent nurse, where will you be studying?"

"Yeah babe, you'd be a great nurse. Maybe you wanna practice your mouth to mouth on me sometime," Scott winked.

"Scott shut up, and Mrs I'll be studying at Berk Uni."

Harrison didn't hear Mrs Cartwright's response because he was too busy dreaming up ways to get Astrid to notice him. Most of them involved staggering into the hospital with a pickaxe sticking out of his back.

Every step home practically killed Harrison. When he got within viewing distance of his house, he saw his father's Shelby Mustang. His heart sank. Stoick wasn't meant to be home for another week. Stoick Haddock wasn't a bad person, but since Stoick's wife, Valka Haddock, died when Harrison was four, Stoick had more or less neglected Harrison. His father was also always stressed because he was the Mayor of Berk. Being the mayor meant being away from home a lot of the time so Harrison had virtually grown up alone. When Harrison opened the door he was greeted with a warm lick.

"Aww Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out," Harrison laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Harrison said focusing on opening the fridge to get a lemonade, without bothering to look at his father.

Stoick made a low sort of growing noise that finally made Harrison look up and saw that his father was on the phone.

He scowled at Harrison so hard that it could of melted a solid metal bar. Harrison made an 'O' shape with his lips before walking out of the room with a lemonade in his hand. He sat down in the lounge room before signalling Toothless to jump up. He was reaching for the TV remote when Stoick walked into the lounge room and exploded at his son.

"Why Hiccup, why? Why do you always have to screw things up for me? That was an important phone call from work and you walked in and screwed it up for me. I'm hosting a meeting here tonight and I would appreciate it if you weren't here to screw things up in front of all my work colleagues."

"Look dad, I'm sorr-," Harrison started.

"Sorry is not good enough Hiccup, Okay. This meeting could run for a while so you'll have to stay at a friends house tonight."

"But dad I don't have any friends."

"Look son, do I look like I care. Your eighteen for Odin's sake, your gonna have to start making your own way in the world," Stoick shouted before walking out of the living room and slamming the door in Harrison's face.

Harrison could of sworn that the pavement was smiling at him. In fact Harrison couldn't help but laugh at the mess that was his life. He was practically finished school, had absolutely no idea what he was going to do after that, his father had more or less kicked him out of the house with no place to go and he had no friends. Harrison considered what his father had called in in the lounge room. A hiccup. 'Am I really a hiccup?' Thought Harrison.

Harrison turned and walked into a random store without even looking at store sign. We he got in how saw a ton of army gear and realised he had walked into a army disposal store. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, spun around 180 degrees and walked smack bang into 6 feet of solid muscle. The force knocked Harrison off his feet and on to the ground. When he looked up he was expecting to see an intimidating man, instead he saw a man about one or two years older than he was staring back at him with concerning eyes.

"Are you okay mate?" He asked in a concerning voice.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine."

"You sure that was quite a hit you took."

Harrison felt weird. First this strange person was drawing quite a bit of attention and second this was the first time someone had voluntarily had a conversation with him in a long time.

"Trust me I'm fine."

"Okay if your sure, by the way I'm Mason," Mason said.

"Hiccup,"

"Hiccup? Nickname right?"

"No not a nickname. That's what I'm am. A Hiccup, a mistake."

Something in Mason's eyes changed. From a look of concern when he knocked Harrison down, to a slight jovial look when Harrison said Hiccup. Now there was something more serious about his eyes, as if he could see right through him.

"I think you and me should have a little chat," Mason said seriously, helping Harrison to his feet.

Well that's the first chapter, all done and dusted. Please review :)

Please leave some constructive criticism. Writing will get better in latter chapters. Also there will be more Hiccstrid in the latter chapters. I will try to update on a regular basis.

NightBuddy

******SPOILER ALERT******

If you would like your character to appear in chapter 3 please leave a review with your character profile:

(It's for the army)

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Rank:

Company: 'A' Company, 'B' Company, 'C' Company or 'E' Company

A little bit about them:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. All rights belong to them and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and a few of my characters. (No matter how many times I ask for Toothless for Christmas).**

 **Hey guy's, It's Nightbuddy here. Thanks for all of the Reviews and character profiles. If you uploaded a character profile, I can assure you that it will be appearing in either chapter 3 or 4. If you would like to upload a character profile, there are details at the end of chapter 1. Anyway sorry about the delay. My English teacher wanted a 6000 word essay typed in. I'm like I'm only 14 for God's sake. I hope you enjoy this chapter much more than I enjoyed writing my essay.**

After helping Harrison to his feet, Mason walked out of the disposal shop with Harrison following behind. After walking in silence for about a minute they came across park. Mason sat down at the first bench he saw and motioned for Harrison to sit down next to him. Harrison knew it was weird sitting down and talking with a complete stranger, but Harrison hadn't had a real conservation with another person for ages and Mason had a calming personality about him. They'd been sitting in silence for about a minute before Mason finally broke the silence.

"So 'Hiccup' what's your last name," Mason asked in a friendly manner.

"Haddock," Harrison said simply, hoping Mason wouldn't pick up on the fact that he was the Mayors son.

"Haddock! Your the Mayor's son."

Harrison sighed. "Yeah."

Mason raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't sound to happy about that."

Harrison forced a smile. "What can I say. My dad is away a lot, I practically grew up alone."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was four."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Both my parents were killed over in Afghanistan," Mason said sadly."I spent my whole life being bullied in a care home."

Harrison averted his eyes from Mason and said. "I'm sorry too."

"So Hiccup are you going to tell me your proper name."

Harrison realised that Mason was the closest thing to a friend that he had ever had in a long time, even though they just met.

"Harrison," He said finally.

"Harrison Haddock," Mason smiled. "Got a middle name?"

"Horrendous."

Mason burst out laughing. Harrison joined in soon after. He had forgotten how it felt to laugh. It felt even weirder laughing with somebody else. Plenty of people had laughed at Harrison, like that time at school when Scott had punched his arm so hard that he actually fractured it. Even though Mason was laughing at Harrison, it felt different. It was like Mason wasn't laughing at him, more like with him. When they had finally calmed down the boys wiped tears from their eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Mason begun with a massive smile on his face. "Your full name is; Harrison Horrendous Haddock?"

"Yep."

As soon as Harrison said this both boys burst out laughing. A man walking past gave them both funny looks but that ignored him.

"What is so funny about this?" Mason spluttered.

"I have no idea," Harrison laughed.

It the boys quite awhile to calm down. Once they had called down enough to speak to each other Harrison asked Mason. "So what's your name."

Masons smile quickly evaporated. "Sorry mate, it's classified."

"Classified?" Harrison smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a solider, I can only tell you my first name."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Looking of at Mason, Harrison could picture him in a combat uniform. Tall and stocky, Mason would make a brilliant solider.

"I've known soldiers who names aren't classified."

"I'm in a classified company."

Harrison made a 'O' shape with his mouth before closing his mouth.

"So Harrison, what were you doing in the disposal store?"

"Oh you know, wandering the streets. Walked into the first random shop without bother to look at the sign."

"Really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You know, Dad's got a meeting at home and he doesn't want me home."

"Why not?" Mason asked curiosity.

"Ummm...," Harrison realised he'd talked himself in a corner

"Harrison," Mason said seriously. "Why doesn't your father want you home?"

"You know," Harrison smiled weakly. "Big meeting, doesn't really want me home."

"Harrison, is your father supportive of you."

Harrison sighed. He'd kept his secrets bottled up inside of him for long enough. He needed some one to talk to.

"Look," Harrison said, his voice wavering. "Ever since my mother died, my dad's pretty much neglected me. I haven't had a friend since year seven."

Mason smiled a friendly smile and said. "You said you haven't had a friend since year seven. What would I be classed as then?"

Harrison stumbled for an answer. "Umm... I, I don't r-really know what you mean."

"Are we friends," Mason said simply.

Harrison couldn't believe his ears. This person here wanted to be his friend. He could hardly contain himself. He had a friend. A friend. The word friend felt so foreign on his tongue. Harrison had to mentally hit himself a few times to regain his composure.

"Umm... Yeah, I guess, yeah I guess," Harrison stumbled, before a smile broke out on his face.

"Well, I'm meeting my friends at Itchy Armpit," Mason said pointing his arm at the restaurant across the road. "Why don't you come along with me?"

"Why not?" grinned Harrison goofily.

"Great," Mason said jumping out of the park bench and leading the charge across the road to the restaurant, with Harrison following his newfound friend.

When Harrison and Mason walked into Itchy Armpit, Mason pointed to a booth with three people sitting there. There were two girls and one boy. The boy had dark brown hair and a slight build with hazel eyes. The girl next to him had long black hair and green eyes. Whist the girl opposite them had light blue eyes and long brown hair.

"That's where we normally sit," Mason said as he walked towards the booth. "Come on."

Harrison swallowed nervously as he followed Mason. He didn't feel right about crashing someone's group of friends. But the alternative was to go home to where his dad was hosting an important meeting. Harrison's dad had warned him not to come home until morning or else. If he did turn up at the house, Stoick would yell at him, and if he didn't, Stoick would find something else that was Harrison's fault, so he could yell a him. Harrison was about to bunk out of the restaurant when he was snapped out of his daydream by Mason's voice.

"Hey guy's, this is Harrison."

Harrison gulped and waved nervously.

"Hey Harrison, I'm Bruce," said the boy with the dark brown hair.

"Hey," Harrison managed to choke out. He was so nervous about all of this. What if they didn't like him or if he said something wrong. He'd be back to square one with no friends.

"Anyway, that's Heather," Mason said pointing to the girl with the long black hair, before pointing to the girl with brown hair. "And that's my girlfriend, Sami."

Harrison said 'hey' to them before Mason sat down next to Sami and gestured for Harrison to join them. As he sat down, Mason addressed the table.

"So we'll have the usual," Mason said before turning to Harrison. "What do you want?"

"Ummm, I kinda forgot my wallet."

Sami burst out laughing at this.

"You don't think we're paying for this, do you?"

"Ummm, if you weren't, who would?"

"Him," Sami said, gesturing to Bruce with her head. "Only because he's the one who actually has any money."

"Yeah his dad owned practically every bank in this great country of Australia," Heather added.

"Until he got shot to hell in a chopper over Afghanistan," Bruce said. "Thank God he did though."

Harrison's eyebrows creased in surprise. "You don't sound particularly proud of your father," he stuttered.

"I'm bloody not proud of him," Bruce spat. "You think I'd be proud of a person who would hit me after every little mistake I made."

"Whoah Bruce, calm down," said Mason calmly. "Harrison doesn't know your story and you don't know his."

"Sorry buddy," Bruce said apologetically. "I kinda fire up like that at times. Ever since my mother died when I was eight, my dad took his anger out on me."

Harrison's eyes widened. Bruce's story sounded scarily similar to his.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Harrison said softly. "My mother died when I was four and my dad kinda lashed out like your's."

"Well it's good to know you have four friends with similar story's."

Harrison thought that he'd misheard. "What?"

Sami smiled. "What Bruce means is; My parents were both killed in action over in Afghanistan, they were both abusive to me, Mason's parents death is classified, they were part of a secret operation in Afghanistan, but they hit him and Heather's family is a mess. Her brother killed both of her parents because they hit him and he was about to kill Heather, when she got a hold of his gun and shot him," Sami took a deep breath, before finishing off her rant. "So to summarise, we all came from abusive family's like you. In other words, your welcome here."

Harrison couldn't contain his smile as he said. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Two hours had passed since Harrison had walked into Itchy Armpit. The sun had almost set and Harrison felt like those two hour had been the best hours of his life. He had never felt so comfortable in other people's presence. His newfound friends included him in their conversation and he'd learnt a lot about them. They were all Harrison's age, they all met at high school, they were all in the defence force. He found out that Sami and Heather flew F-14 Tomcat. Sami was the pilot and Heather was the navigator. Bruce was in the Infantry and Mason could only tell Harrison what he had told him on the park bench.

"Here's the thing I don't get," Harrison said wagging his finger in the air. "If your my age and you went to Berk High, why aren't you in my class?"

"That's because we skipped ahead for the defence force. They have this program for talented kids who want to join," Mason shrugged. "And we all have an IQ above 150 anyway. Mine is 167, which means I'm a certified genius."

"And have an ego the size of planet Earth," Bruce muttered beneath his breath.

The conversation continued at a gentle pace and the food that they ordered slowly disappeared. Their conversation ended abruptly when the front doors of Itchy Armpit swung open violently. A group of five walked in looking like they owned the place. Harrison instantly recognised them.

Bruce lent forward and said. "Who are those 'louts?"

All eyes went to Harrison as he responded with obvious fear in his voice. "Scott Jorgensen, Rachel and Tom Thorston, Frank Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson."

"How the hell did you know that?" Heather asked.

Harrison realised that he would have to tell them the truth some time and there didn't seem like a better time than right now because Harrison realised that Scott was pointing to him and making his way over to him. Panic started to rise up in Harrison's chest as he saw that Scott was practically running like a bull over to him.

Harrison spoke rapidly. "Okay, Scott has been bullying me since year five, even though he's my cousin, Rachel and Tom are twins, they will blow up or destroy anything in sight, Frank used to be my friend in year 7, but traded me in to be apart of Scott's group. Then there's Astrid."

Harrison was about to finish his sentence, when Scott yelled out. "Hey useless, didn't expect to see you in this part of town."

Harrison couldn't contain the panicked look in his green eyes. Bruce and Mason noticed this and Mason assured Harrison.

"Don't worry mate, we've got this."

As Scott got closer, Bruce and Mason got out of their seats and walked casually up to them.

"Can we help you, mate?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, gimme that useless piece of junk that's sitting behind you," Scott answered.

"For sure," Bruce grinned.

"Except on small problem. He's not behind us, he's in front of us," Mason said, a grin forming on his face.

Scott turned around to scan his surroundings, looking for Harrison. As he did this, Bruce swung a fist at Scott's face. It connected hard and left him in a daze.

"Why you little shi-," Scott started, before Mason launched another punch.

"Destroy those two idiots," Scott commanded to Frank and Tom.

The fight was over pretty quickly. Two highly trained Australian soldiers against three teenaged thugs. It was pretty clear who had won.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from," Bruce said as he hovered over Scott.

"Yeah," Mason added before checking his watch. "Isn't it feeding time at the zoo."

Astrid and Rachel had stayed out of this, but after hearing this, they charged forwards.

"Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of," Astrid sneered.

"Oh I see we have one monkey that doesn't want to go back to the zoo tonight. By the looks of it, she's going to go hungry. Oh well if she doesn't want to go to feeding time, we'll have to bring feeding time to you," Masons said sweetly, before adding. "Harrison can you please bring me the cheesecake."

Harrison thought it was a weird request, but did it anyway. As he handed the cake to Mason, Astrid growled.

"What do you what, Useless?"

Mason answered for him. "This," he said simply, before throwing the cheesecake in Astrid's face.

Astrid was so shocked that she didn't say anything as she stumbled backwards, with cheesecake smeared all over her face, in her hair and all over her top.

"Why you little idiot!" Scott said as he jumped up, his head spinning. "Nobody touches my babe."

"I'm not your 'Babe', Scott."

"Sure you are, snuggle buns," Scott winked before turning to Mason and Bruce, who both had massive grins on their faces. Fuelled on rage, he charged towards them, with Frank and Tom behind him. As Bruce dealt with Tom and Frank again, Mason took on Scott. Scott was charging at Mason swing his fists wildly. It looked violent, but Mason simply sidestepped him and knocked him out with a vicious karate kick to his head. The kick connected with Scott's head and he was out cold before his head hit the floor. The sight of Scott knocked out made Tom and Frank wary of picking a fight with Bruce so they backed off.

"That's right back off," Bruce sneered. "Go back to where you came from, idiots."

"This isn't over, dumbass," Astrid said before turning to Tom, Frank and Rachel. "Come on guys, help me get Scott home."

Harrison couldn't help but laugh as Astrid and her crew dragged Scott out of the restaurant. Soon Bruce, Mason, Sami and Heather were all joining in.

"Thanks guys," Harrison said gratefully. "You saved my butt. I owe you."

"It's fine Harry," Bruce said. "It's what friends do."

"You know what you could get," Mason said seriously.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"A bunch of business cards saying 'Mason Brickendon kicked your ass', so I can put them in people's mouths when I knock them out."

"No Mason, what you really need is some serious time with a psychiatrist," Bruce laughed.

The whole group burst out laughing, until Harrison stopped laughing suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say your surname was Brickendon?" Harrison asked in surprise.

"Yep," Mason said simply.

"I thought you weren't meant to tell anyone."

"I'm not, though I went through high school with Bruce, Sami and Heather. They all know and you're a friend so you deserve to know."

Harrison was flattered. "Why didn't you tell me at the park?" He asked.

"Because you didn't know me and I didn't know you."

"Mason Brickendon, that has a nice ring to it," Harrison smiled, before turning to Sami. "I guess that makes you Sami Brickendon."

After he said this, Sami flushed bright red while Mason laughed.

"I guess that might be one day," Mason laughed before kissing Sami on the cheek.

"Awwwwww," Heather and Bruce cooed.

"So are you two. . .?" Harrison asked, pointing to Bruce and Heather.

"WHAT! NO WAY-."

"WHAT! WHY WOULD-."

Exclaimed Heather and Bruce at the same time.

"Ooo I think there's something there don't you," Harrison smiled while nudging Mason.

"Yeah, but their too stubborn to admit any feelings for each other."

Heather and Bruce huffed before moving away from each other.

Sami, Mason and Harrison all laughed. As Harrison laughed he noticed that the sun had almost fully set. His mind went back to his dad for a second before switching straight back to his friends. He had never felt so comfortable in anybody else's company. As he glanced around the table he saw all his friends laughing. He thought of the loneliness that he felt all throughout high school, then he thought about how his new friends stuck up for him when Scott came in. He had never felt so happy in his whole life. Now he only had to find a place to stay tonight. . . . . .

 **Well that is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)**

 **If you leave a character profile it will appear in chapter 4 (This may be subject to change)**

 **If you want to leave a character profile there are details below. Please note that 'E' company has changed to 'D' company. Again sorry about the delay. Please leave some constructive criticism if you think I need it.**

 **-Nightbuddy**

 **If you would like your character to appear in chapter 4 please leave a review with your character profile:**

 **(It's for the army)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Rank:**

 **Company: 'A' Company, 'B' Company, 'C' Company, 'D' Company or 'F' Company**

 **A little bit about them:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. All rights belong to them and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and a few of my characters. (No matter how many times I ask for Toothless for Christmas).**

 **Hey guys, Nightbuddy here. Don't worry I'm still alive. Thanks for all the reviews and character profiles. Keep them up. If you want your character to appear in chapter 5, there will be details at the end of the chapter. Enjoy this chapter.**

Harrison couldn't stop grinning. First he'd met all of these amazing people, then they'd saved him from a beating from Scott. He couldn't believe his luck. Mason, Bruce, Sami and Heather were all getting ready to go home, when Harrison realised he had no place to stay tonight. Mason was staying at Sami's house, Bruce lived at Berk army base and Harrison didn't really want to stay at Heather's by himself. The sun had set about an hour ago and the temperature had dropped quite rapidly, leaving Harrison with no intention of sleeping on a park bench. He had no money on him, so that ruled out a motel. He had almost run out of options, when Mason tapped him on his back and said.

"So Harrison, where are you staying tonight?"

"At home," Harrison said unconvincingly.

"Really?" asked Mason. "I thought your father didn't want you home."

"He doesn't want me home for the meeting, but that might be finished by the time I get home."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I'll wait outside until it is," Harrison said with a smile.

"Look Harrison. I know that your dad is the mayor of Berk and these council meeting's tend to last a long time, so instead of freezing to death outside, waiting for your stupid father to finish his meeting, why don't you come and stay with Sami and I?" Mason asked kindly.

Harrison didn't know what to say.

"Come on Harrison," Sami said, joining in the conversation. "It'll be fun. Expect Mason, he snores like a pig."

When she said this, Harrison laughed and Mason rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Harrison asked.

"Of course," Mason said.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."

"MEEP, MEEP, MEEP."

Harrison awoke with jolt. He looked around and remembered last night. When Mason, Sami and himself arrived at Sami's house last night at 9 o'clock, they sat on the couch that Harrison slept on and watched Top gun together. After the movie Mason helped Harrison unfold the couch into a fold out bed while Sami got him some sheets. After Harrison made his bed, they sat around the oak table and talked for a bit. It was closer to midnight when they finally gotta bed.

"Ohhhhhh, what time is it," he groaned.

"O-Six hundred," Sami replied from her bedroom.

"O-Six Whaaaat?" Harrison asked.

He heard Sami laugh before she replied again."

"O-Six hundred hours, its military lingo for 6 in the morning."

Harrison was groggy and it took a moment for it to register with him.

"Oh, I guess that kinda makes sense," Harrison said before rolling off the couch and hitting the floor with a thunk. "Owwww."

Harrison heard Sami laugh. He looked up and saw her walking out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

"You want coffee?"

"Yes please, my coffee doesn't work without my brain."

Harrison frowned for a second before breaking into a smile and repeating his message.

"I mean, My brain doesn't work without coffee."

"No shit Sherlock," Sami said, a smile engulfing her face. "Two sugars?"

"Bingo, Mason around?"

"Nah, he went out on his morning run," replied Sami, settling two mugs of steaming coffee of her dining table. "Coffee up."

Harrison finally heaved himself up off the floor and walked towards the oak table. They chatted about little things for a while until Harrison asked Sami how Mason and her met.

"Mason was out on patrol in Afghanistan when his company was ambushed by the Taliban. Mason was the only guy in his company to get injured. They were pinned down under heavy fire and Heather and I were called in on a airstrike. Our undercarriage got hit and our landing gear didn't deploy probably. Our F/A 18 Hornet crashed landed on the runway. Heather got out alright, except a few burns, but I broke by leg and had a 2nd degree burn all up my body."

Harrison nodded, before asking.

"Ok but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'll get to that in a sec." Sami said. "Anyway Mason was finally got out of there and taken to our military hospital. I was there to. The medics stabilised us, but we were still in a critical condition, so they flew us back home to Australia to receive better medical treatment. On the plane ride home we started talking and we realised we had a lot in common. When we recovered, Mason asked me out and that's how we met."

"Wow," Harrison said. "Nice story."

"Yeah, so Harrison, is there a girl in your life."

"Whaaaaat, of course. I mean how could any girl ever resist this much raw Vikingness," Harrison said, flexing his scrawny arms.

Sami burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a no than?"

Harrison sighed. "Pretty much."

"You'll find Mrs Haddock someday."

"I hope."

"Do you at least have your eye on someone?"

"Yeah, Astrid Hofferson, that girl in the cafe with the blond hair."

"Was she part of that group that bullied you?"

"Yeah," Harrison said.

"There were two with blond hair. Was she the one who had cheesecake thrown in her face by Mason."

"Yeah pretty much."

Sami covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she deserved it anyway."

"Were you ever friends with her?"

"In kindergarten through to year 2 we were best friends, until her uncle 'Fearless Finn' was mugged in the streets. The Hoffersons thought their family pride was damaged and I wasn't the kind person who looked like they would restore pride to a family, so Astrid kinda kicked me in the guts and said see-yah."

Sami and Harrison sat in silence until Sami's front door burst open and revealed Mason.

"Morning Harrison and Sam," Mason said jovially, until he noticed their sad expressions. "What's up?"

"Turns out the girl who you threw our cheesecake in was Harrison's crush," Sami said, a tiny smile covering her face.

Mason looked at Harrison. "Is that true," he said. A smile the size of a dinner plate covered his face.

Harrison stood up and smiled. "Shut up Mason. Besides when Astrid and I get married, our babies will be smart and beautiful."

"Hey Ruff, you going to that party tonight," Astrid asked.

"Sure thing sister," Rachel replied. "I heard Scott will be there."

"You reckon? I thought he would still be recovering after that guy punched his lights out."

"I wonder who that guy was. After all he was pretty hot."

Astrid shook her head. "You think any guy is hot."

Rachel laughed. "Not Hiccup. He is like the nerdiest nerd ever."

Astrid said nothing, instead just stared at the wall, thinking about last night. She remembered when Harrison and her were best friends. It seemed like a century ago.

"Earth to Astrid," Rachel said, waving her hand in front Astrid's face.

"What?" Astrid replied, snapping out of her daydream.

"You kinda zoned out on me."

"Really? I guess I do that sometimes."

"You know what's funny. You zoned out straight after I mentioned Hiccup."

"Did I?"

"Yep," Rachel said, a smile brewing. "I think you secretly love him."

Astrid burst out laughing with Rachel joining in seconds later.

"Hey Astrid, you should totally go out with Scott."

"I'm not going to go out with that beefcake."

'Hey he's a sexy beefcake."

"I don't care, I'm not going out with him."

"Go out with him and prove to me that you don't like Hiccup."

"Come on Ruff, I don't like Hiccup, He's a, you know hiccup."

"Exactly, now prove it to me, plus if you date Scott your popularity will skyrocket."

Astrid groaned. She knew how stubborn her friend could be. "Fine, one date, that's it."

Harrison couldn't believe what he was about to do. After talking to Sami and Mason, they somehow persuaded him to ask Astrid out. He had no idea how they did it, but they did. So that morning, Harrison got ready for school and walked from Sami's house to Berk High School. When he got there he scanned the lockers looking for Astrid. After looking around, he finally saw her flowing golden locks of her hair. As he got closer, he realised she was talking to someone. His heart sank when he realised it was Scott.

"So babe, I'll pick you up at seven?" Scott asked Astrid.

"Yeah, seven o'clock," Astrid answered, before kissing Scott on his cheek.

Harrison couldn't believe it. Scott had beaten him to asking Astrid out. He tried to console himself with the fact that she probably would've said no, but that still didn't stop the painful feeling from rising up from his stomach. As Harrison turned down the hallway and started to run, a shadow loomed above him. He stopped in his tracks when he realised it was Scott.

"Hey useless, missed me?"

"Not a bit Scott," Harrison replied, trying not to inhale Scott's breath.

"You see Harrison," Scott said as his hand dived into his jacket and extracted a packet of skittles."I seem to have some skittles."

Scott ripped the packet open while simultaneously grabbing hold of Harrison. Scott tipped his head back and poured the skittles decadently into his mouth. About half of the skittles made it between Scott's lips; the remainder bounced off his face and clattered down to the tiled floor.

"Here's the. . ." Scott said, as he struggled with a mouth crammed full of skittles. "The thing is, Harrison, I seem to have lost my appetite. He gobbled the multicoloured clump of chewed-up skittles and broke into an evil smile.

"I tell you what Harrison, why don't you eat them?"

Harrison looked desperately up and down the hallway, hoping for a teacher to save his butt.

"I insist," Scott grinned. "Eat them up or else I'll be seeing you outside of school again, where your new friends can't save your butt."

A tense crowd had gathered around Scott and Harrison, including Astrid. The crowd started to chant. "Eat, eat, eat, eat. . . "

Harrison looked close to tears.

"I'll batter you Harrison," Scott said threatened.

The rest of the gang closed in so Harrison could smell their breath. Everyone quietened down as Harrison took the blob of spit-soaked skittles from Scott beefy hand. He opened his mouth and raised it to his lips.

"Chomp it down, Hiccup."

The blob had almost entered Harrison's lips. He felt ashamed of himself and wondered what Mason or Bruce would say if they found him like this. He was about to eat the skittles when he realised he didn't have to be Scott's bitch.

As the blob was almost entering his mouth, Harrison thrust his palm forward and screamed out; "Bollocks!"

The group backed up, but Harrison got Scott in the chin with the blob, then mashed it down the front of Scott's shirt leaving a multicoloured trail. Everyone was stunned by this turn of events and Harrison used this to his advantage, surging through the crowd. But Scott wasn't happy.

"You can run, useless," Scott shouted, as he stared aghast at his stained shirt. "But when I catch you, your dead."

Parts of the crowds started laughing. Then Scott completely lost it. He started lashing out and going psycho.

"What are you all staring at? Get out of my face, you dicks, or I'll mash you up."

Then he turned and saw some of his own mates were laughing.

"What's your problem?" Scott shouted. "Why'd you let him run off?"

The gang all shrugged and mumbled about being caught off guard.

Astrid smiled and turned to Rachel.

"Hiccup might be a nerd, but you've got to admire his balls. Taking on Scott like that, I wish him luck."

 **Well there's chapter 3. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm really sorry about the delay, but I was just slightly too busy. Anyway please review and post your character profiles. I promise that they will be included in chapter 5. Please leave some constructive criticism.**

 **-Nightbuddy**

 **If you would like your character to appear in chapter 5 please leave a review with your character profile:**

 **(It's for the army)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Rank:**

 **Company: 'A' Company, 'B' Company, 'C' Company, 'D' Company or 'F' Company**

 **A little bit about them:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. All rights belong to them and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and a few of my characters. (No matter how many times I ask for Toothless for Christmas).**

 **Hey slaves - errr. . . . . Fan's (*Insert laughing Emoji here*)**

 **Nightbuddy here. Thanks for all the reviews and character profiles. Keep them up. If you want your character to appear in chapter 5, there will be details at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy chapter 4.**

A week after graduation Harrison and the gang met up at itchy armpit for lunch.

"Come on guys," Harrison groaned. "It's not that funny."

"Your right Harrison, it's not funny," Bruce said seriously, before bursting out laughing. "It's hilarious."

Harrison looked at Mason, Sami, Heather and Bruce, who were all laughing.

"One more time, please," Heather asked.

"Fine one more time, But you have to promise to stop laughing," Harrison said, retrieving his iPhone from his pocket.

"Deal," Sami said, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Harrison shook his head as he clicked play on his phone. Even he couldn't help but smile as the little phone replayed the events that happened about a week ago.

"Chomp it down, Hiccup."

"Bollocks!"

"You can run, useless, but when I catch you, your dead."

"What are you all staring at? Get out of my face, you dicks, or I'll mash you up."

"What's your problem? Why'd you let him run off?"

As the video ended a fresh wave of laughter broke out.

"Bollocks!" Mason said, mimicking what Harrison had done to Scott Jorgenson that morning.

"Shut up Mason, you promised you wouldn't laugh," Harrison whined.

"Your right Harrison. We are sincerely sorry," Heather said seriously. " We promise we won't do it again."

Harrison raised one eyebrow and stared at Heather. She stared back at him for about a second before she burst out into laughter. Anyone looking at them would think there was something seriously wrong with them.

"Hi I'm Alice and I'll be your waitress today," said a tall girl with long brown hair.

"Hey Ali, didn't know you worked here," Mason replied.

Harrison looked at Mason then Alice. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Alice is in B company, I actually trained with her for a bit."

"Wow, what a small world," Harrison replied. "What are you doing here, Alice."

"You know, just picking up a bit of cash before my leave is up. And I don't believe we've met before," Alice said, before extending a hand towards Harrison. "Alice."

"Harrison," replied Harrison as he shook Alice's hand.

"So," Bruce said, winking at Alice. "What's a nice place like you doing in a girl like that."

"Serving dumbass's like you," Alice laughed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Alice. "So what time do you get off?"

She laughed. "At your bedtime," she said, writing on a napkin. She handed it to him. "See-ya."

"Wait," Mason said. "Aren't you going to take our order?"

"Nope," she said laughing.

"Bruce! You idiot, I'm starving," Sami said, punching Bruce in the arm.

"Forget that," Harrison said. "What's on the napkin?"

"Email," Bruce said, full of himself.

"Show us," Harrison said snapping his fingers.

"No way," Bruce replied. Hold the napkin away fro Harrison. Unfortunately for Bruce, Mason could now easily reach it. He snatched it out of Bruce's hand.

"Hey give it back!" cried Bruce.

"No way," Mason shot back before he been reading it. Before Mason could even finish reading it, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked.

Mason was laughing so hard that he couldn't even get a word out, so he hand the napkin to Sami, who was sitting next to him. Sami started laughing as she read it out loud.

" ."

"Show me," Bruce said, not believing Sami. He snatched the napkin from Sami hands and read it. "Damn it," Bruce said sadly. "I thought she liked me."

Every one snickered at Bruce's expense.

"So what's the reason you called here today anyway?" Harrison asked.

Mason, Sami, Heather and Bruce looked at each other awkwardly.

"You see Harrison," Mason started. "We're soldiers. We have to follow orders."

"You mean-" Harrison started.

"We received our orders yesterday," Sami said.

Harrison looked around desperately. His friends were leaving him.

"I'm so sorry," Heather said.

"We'll keep in touch," Bruce said finally.

Harrison felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Just try not to get killed," he replied.

"Flight 389 leaving in 20 minutes," said the loud speaker. "Flight 927 gates are closing now."

Harrison and the gang came to Berk airport about two hours ago. Sami and Heather left first, than Bruce. Mason was leaving soon.

"So, Mas, your flight leaves in 20, we the heck are you headed?" Harrison asked Mason.

"Holsworthy, I'll be stationed there for 'bout 5-6 months training new recruits."

"That's cool, trainee instructor?"

"Nah, I got promoted to drill sergeant."

"Really! So your in charge of all training?" Harrison asked, impressed.

"Bingo bongo," Mason said, clicking his tongue.

"Here's the thing, I've heard of A and B company. Their over in Afghanistan, keeping the peace. C and D company are in Syria, but I've never heard of E company," Harrison asked.

"What I'm about to tell you Harrison, you must never repeat. Not to any one, not even when your trying to impress a girl. 'E' company or more commonly known as Easy Company is a company of the most elite soldiers. They are recognised at basic training, those who show the greatest potential are chosen, not the ones that excel. Once a solider is chosen, he or she will be put through rigours and excruciating training. This includes training with the Navel Seals, SAS, US marines, GIGN and may others. Once the solider has completed his training, he'll go and fight with another company for 4 months, so he has some battle experience. Then he is a fully qualified solider within Easy Company. Easy Company execute highly illegal operations deep inside enemy territory, so for official purposes, we do not exist."

After this, Harrison viewed Mason in a whole new light.

"Passengers for flight 389, please check in."

"I guess that's you," Harrison said sadly.

"I guess it is."

Mason shook Harrison's hand and said farewell.

"Keep in touch," Harrison yelled as Mason walked away.

"Yeah, for sure. You'll have to tell me how it goes with Astrid."

Harrison smiled. "Our babies will be smart and beautiful." Then he burst out laughing when he heard Mason response.

"Not to mention imaginary."

A couple of weeks after school finished, Harrison was more lonely than ever. He got a bit of attention for standing up to Scott, but it just causes Scott and his gang to annoy Harrison more. On a lighter side of things, Harrison did learn that Astrid only agreed to go on a date with Scott only to humiliate and embarrass him. That cheered him up a bit. Stoick was still a terrible father to Harrison, barely paying any attention to him. As soon as Harrison returned home from having a cup of coffee at Itchy Armpit, the first thing he heard was his fathers voice.

"Harrison, we need to talk," the deep voice bounced off the hallways.

"Right now?"

"YES! Harrison, school finished about 3 weeks ago. All you've been doing is sitting around the house and going to the gym. I don't know what you would do at the gym, your so puny and weak," Stoick said.

"Aww dad, your appreciation means so much to me," Harrison replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Stoick grabbed his son by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"Listen here son! Your a disgrace to the Haddock family and a disappointment to me. I don't know when you'll sort yourself out, but I can't wait. Until then. . . " Stoick paused and looked away. "You are no longer my son!"

When he finished, Stoick slapped his son across the face and bounced him off the wall. Harrison collapsed in a heap on the floor, holding back sobs as he gathered what was left of his pride and ran up to his room. He pulled a duffle bag from under his bed and filled it with the bare essentials. He checked his phone and saw a text from Mason.

There's two days left to sign up for basic. I hope no one else signs up, theirs a good 500 recruits look nice and juicy so I'm ready to crush some spirits. :)

Looking forward to catching up after Basic Training

-Mason

Harrison smiled at his mate's text.

CRASH!

Harrison jolted before realising it was his father. It was confirmed when he heard Stoick cursing.

"That blooding Hiccup. When will he learn. I'm the right mind to slap him one."

Harrison clenched his fist in frustration.

"I can't live here with that ass-hat," Harrison muttered under his breath. He picked up his phone and called a number.

"Hello, Maxi cabs, how can I help?" The other end of the phone said.

"I need a cab outside my house. How soon can I be here?"

"Excuse me sir, what is house address?"

"1 Fury road."

"Okay, I can have a cab here in 8 minutes."

"Perfect, Bye," Harrison said ending the call. Harrison grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote his dad a note.

Dad

I'm sorry

I'm off to make the word a better place, starting with your life

-Harrison

Harrison zipped up his duffle bag, closed his door quietly and slipped silently down the stairs. He grabbed Toothless's and signalled Toothless to follow. Soon man and dog were out of the house and out the front if the house. Harrison ruffled Toothless's ears. Don't worry bud, the place we're doing will have accommodation for dogs. Toothless licked Harrison's face as if too say.

"Sounds good boss."

Suddenly a pair of headlights cut through the night. Harrison smiled as the cab pulled up.

"Let's go Toothless," Harrison said, as he got up and entered the cab, with Toothless in tow.

"We're to boss?" The cabbie asked Harrison.

Harrison took a deep breath.

"Holsworthy."

"Holsworthy? That's one heck of a drive."

"I got money. Can you get me there?"

"Yeah of course mate," the cabbie said, as he started the engine. "Why Holsworthy though? I don't think that there's much there except an big army base."

"Meeting up with an old friend for three or so months," Harrison replied as Toothless snuggled up with him.

"Fair enough."

"You will refer to me as Drill Instructor. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES DRILL INSTRUCTOR," chanted 50 men. These men were lined up in perfect lines of ten, in crisp new uniform.

"THIS WILL BE THE HARDEST HUNDRED DAYS OF YOUR POINTLESS LIVES!"

The Drill Instructor was a good 6 foot tall and built out of solid muscle. He walked up to a recruit at random and he lifted him up with out even straining. The Drill Instructor didn't even look at the recruit who he was hold about half a metre off the ground.

"BY THE END OF IT, A PORTION OF YOU WILL BECOME AUSTRALIAN SOLDIERS, THE REST, WILL RETURN TO THEIR POINTLESS, BRITTLE LIVES!"

The Drill Instructor finally turned to look at the recruit who he was holding off the ground. He recognised the face instantly.

"Harrison?!" Mason gasped.

Harrison smiled.

"I bet I was the last person you expected to be here."

"Too bloody right," Mason responded, shocked.

 **Hehehe. I leave you with cliffhanger. I bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry about it being so late. Anyway the next chapter will include some of your character profiles. Please post them in the reviews. Also please leave some constructive criticism, it really helps. If I choose you character profile, I will try and PM you for a heads up. You guys probably want some Hicctrid. It will probably come in either chapter 6 or 7. Sorry.**

 **-Nightbuddy**

 **If you would like your character to appear in chapter 5 please leave a review with your character profile:**

 **(It's for the army)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Rank:**

 **Company: 'A' Company, 'B' Company, 'C' Company, 'D' Company**

 **A little bit about them:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. All rights belong to them and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and a few of my characters. (No matter how many times I ask for Toothless for Christmas).**

 **Hey guys, Nightbuddy here. Sorry about the later chapter, but this thing called life got in the way. Just to make things clear, Mason is an instructor for basic training, not for the Easy Company selection course.**

 **Here's chapter 5. Enjoy. :)**

Hand over hand, Private Harrison Haddock hauled himself up the rope, then brought himself to his feet on top of the sea cliff. Behind him, nine other men were struggling to climb the fifty-metre ropes. Like Harrison, every man had a heavy pack on their backs. Twelve days into Basic Training, the drill instructor, who was also Harrison's good friend, Mason, noticed that Harrison may not of been the strongest out of all the recruits, but he showed extraordinary determination. Harrison never gave up. He finished pretty much all the training exercises last, but that didn't bother him. He just kept going. That is what got Harrison picked for the selection course. Every man on this selection course had done something in Basic Training that impressed the Drill Instructor. The selection course was the only way to gain entry into the most elite unit in the Australian military - Easy company. Those who know of it, say it is the most elite, respected and feared special forces unit in the world. For official purposes, the company doesn't exist.

Harrison, dripping perspiration, was the fifth man to the top of the cliff. He couldn't believe it. His head drifted towards his old life. His father, Scott, Rachel and Tom Thorston, Frank Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson. Her name made Harrison stop in his tracks. He remembered her smell and her angelic voice. Harrison shook his head.

'Forget that,' He thought to him self. 'This is your new life.'

A harsh voice interrupted Harrison's thoughts.

"What do you think your doing private? Having a little blunge, are we?"

Harrison jerked back to reality. Grey-haired SAS Sergeant Major Rex Howard, the chief instructor running the selection course, had his gnarled face right in Harrison's.

"No, Sergeant Major," Harrison snapped back.

"THEN GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF 'ERE! YOU MAY OF GOT UP THAT CLIFF FACE, BUT THERES A WHOLE JUNGLE OUT THERE WAITING FOR YOU. LETS SEE HOW YE COPE WITH THAT!"

Harrison quickly unclipped himself from the rope-climbing harness, stepped around the chief instructor and set out at a jog along a dirt track that stretched into a forest of trees. Sergeant Major Rex, watched Harrison go and he shook his head at his awkward run as he disappeared. For twenty years, Rex had served on secret SAS operations around the world. It took men of extraordinary physical and mental courage to survive any special operations, let alone survive any Easy Company Operations.

As Harrison ran determinedly along the bush track, pace by pace he pushed the words of the negative chief instructor from his mind. Instead, he thought of his dog, Toothless. He missed his four legged friend and felt sad about putting him the the army kennels while he was in basic training, but he knew Toothless would be over the moon when they met again.

"Never forget, never give up," Harrison began to chant to himself, in time blocking out Sergeant Major Rex's disdain and to push through the pain of running on nothing but adrenaline for hours on end. "Never forget, never give up. Never forget, never give up. Never forget, never give up."

Harrison was covered head to toe in mud. All around him, the other men on the selection course were on their stomachs, struggling through the red-brown mud, trying to crawl toward a ridge ahead.

"Come on Haddock!" Bellowed Sergeant Major Rex, standing beside the patch of mud and glaring down at Harrison. "Get a move on! Your slowing everyone down."

Harrison, exhausted, looked up at the sergeant major through eyes that have not closed for sleep in fifty hours spent running, swimming and climbing. Harrison was starting to think the chief instructor had it in for him and was trying to bully him in to quitting the course. Well, tough luck, thought Harrison. He was determined to finish the course.

"Never forget, never give up," Harrison mumbled to himself, dragging himself through the mud.

"What's that, Haddock?" the sergeant major barked. "Got something to say? Want to drop out do we?"

"No Sergeant Major," Harrison yelled I response.

"Than get a damn move on, man!"

"Roger to that, Sergeant Major!" Harrison replied through gritted teeth, dragging himself forward on his bleeding arms. His legs felt like dead weights, they gave him no propulsion in the mud. His arms were killing him. But Harrison would rather drop dead before he would quit the curse voluntarily. Pulling himself to his feet, he drove himself toward the top of the ridge. Once he was there, he could see that the rocky ground ahead of him dropped down to a fast moving stream. Dense bush spread beyond the brown water. Another solider on the course was already swimming across to the other side. An instructor standing by the stream waved for Harrison to come down to her then pointed to another instructor standing on the other side of the river. Harrison dropped onto his back side and slid down the slope, then plunged onto the freezing, murky water. His legs felt like a thousand knives were plunged into them as he swam across. With a supreme effort, Harrison dragged himself up on the bank.

"Enjoying this, solider?" the second instructor asked with a massive smile.

"Haven't had this much fun in years," Harrison quipped. He was determined to wipe the smile off the face of this young instructor.

The instructors smile disappeared. "Move it, cleaver clogs! Run!"

Gathering all his strength, Harrison ran on, into the bush, following a rough path made muddy by recent rain. Behind him, other soldiers were pulling themselves from the stream and, dripping wet and freezing cold, followed him at a staggering run. Up ahead, Harrison could see that several trees had fallen across the oath ahead. As he came to them, he noticed the ground fell away sharply beyond their trunks. As he was awkwardly making his way across the horizontal trunks, another Easy Company candidate over took him. Taking a flying leap to clear the trees, the soldier roughly shouldered Harrison aside. In Easy Company, which very man helped his mates, but on the selection course, it was every man for himself. Harrison was knocked off balance and sent toppling over the tree trunk. His left leg got caught on the trunk, causing Harrison to do a spectacular head-over-heels roll and come to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Harrison let out an excruciating howl as he saw a massive splinter sticking out if his left leg. He grunted as he pulled it out. When he stood up, his left leg spasmed every time he took a step. Harrison started to limp up the hill towards the the next trunk. Every step Harrison took sent waves of pain up his leg. He kept limping and grunting till he got over the tree trunk, then rolled down the hill. A voice behind him startled him.

"Face it Haddock," said the sergeant major. "Your not going to finish this selection course. Quit now. No one will blame you."

Harrison didn't reply. Climbing over the trees, he slid down the muddy slope.p

"Give up, Haddock! Give up!" Bellowed Rex.

But Harrison pushed on. Over the next hour, all the men who'd been behind him on the course, caught up to him and passed him. Undaunted, Harrison laboured on at the back of the pack, which, before long, disappeared from sight.

It was after dark when Harrison, the last to arrive, reached a clearing where lamps hung from trees. A stop for the night had been scheduled, the first break for the men in days. Candidates were sitting and lying on the ground, done in, hardly able to move. Harrison noticed several green Army Land Rovers and a Unimog truck parked nearby, and could smell food cooking. The food was for the instructors, who would deliberately eat in front of the hungry candidates. No candidate was permitted food until he either gave up or finished the course, which was all part of breaking down a candidates mental strength. For the mentally tough Harrison, food was the least of his worries.

With folded arms, chief instructor Sergeant Major Rex stood waiting for Harrison. Like other instructors, Rex caught a ride in a Land Rover. The sergeant major called Harrison over, then looked at his watch.

"You know there was a time limit on this part of the course," he asked, a faint smile crossing his lips.

Determined to stay on his feet, Harrison stood before the sergeant major, physical shattered but mentally indomitable. He jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Sergeant Major," he replied.

"Anyone who didn't arrive by the cut off time is ejected from the course."

Harrison nodded slowly. "Yes, Sergeant Major."

"The cut off time was twenty one minutes ago. You weren't even close, Haddock. You are not up to Easy Company standard. Take the Land Rover back to base. Your off the course!"

Harrison lay his head back and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time in his life he had been beaten but today, a piece of wood in his leg stopped Harrison from achieving what he wanted. It reminded him what a Hiccup he was

 **Four Years Later . . . . .**

The gates to the Afghanistan military base, Tarin Kowt, swung open. Mason, in full military gear and sunglasses, and with an automatic rifle on his shoulder, led the patrol through the open gateway as guards in the towers either side of the gate, covered them with heavy machine guns. Australian and Afghan infantrymen were walking along both sides of the narrow street ahead of Mason, their rifles at the ready. Even though Tarin Kowt was home to a huge ISAF base, there was always the risk of Taliban and other insurgents lurking in the nearby town. Mason hated the patrols. It was always hot, boring and hardly any action. He hadn't been in a fight for months.

After arriving in Afghanistan, Mason was ordered to lead the patrols for Delta Company. A batch of newly qualified soldiers had to be shown the ropes, and who better then seasoned soldier, Mason Brickendon. After training these soldiers, Mason, would than return to his company, the elite Easy Company. After every patrol, the company could relax in their quarters, phone or Skype home or sleep. Right now, Mason was involved in a lively game of cards.

"I can't believe I'm playing cards with the Mason Brickendon from Easy company," a soldier said excited.

Mason smiled. "Well you are."

"Is it hard being in Easy Company?"

"Yeah, brutal. Your the elite, the hardest missions, one small slip up and your dead."

"I couldn't imagine being in Easy Co. What happens if you don't pass basic?"

"Your given an option. You can either retry the Easy Company selection course, retry basic training or quit the army."

"Hey Mason, you knew anyone who couldn't hack the selection course?"

"Yeah, nice kid. Was forced off the course when he injured his leg. Couldn't face the army again. Quit the army, headed home and married the girl of his dreams."

"What was his name?"

"Ummm, John, I think."

"Sergeant Mason! A message has come through ordering you to return to Easy Company by tomorrow morning," yelled the radio operator.

"Copy that."

 **6 hours later. . . . .**

Mason walked into the FOB (Forward Operating Base) where Easy Company was stationed. He walked over to his bunk.

"Watch it Gorilla face," a skinny guy said as Mason accidentally-on-purpose bumped into him.

Mason laughed. "Well, we can't all be skinny sacks of shite can we?"

Harrison laughed before pulling Mason into a hug and slapping him on his back. "Good to see you again Mas."

"You too Harrison."

"Hey Mason, Harrison. Your ordered to return to Sydney, Holsworthy Army Base immediately."

Mason groaned. "I haven't slept in like one billion years."

 **15 hours later. . . . . .**

"So gentlemen, I heard your the best two men Easy Company has to offer," General Hudson said gravely to Harrison and Mason. "There's a situation, 250 people are being held hostage. Unless their demands are met by 0100, they will kill 25 people every hour after. Gentlemen, you are their only hope, do not fail me or them. You'll be dropped in at 2300 hours, giving you two hours to rescue the hostages and to eliminate the bad guys. You will be evacuated at 0130 and the arranged meeting point."

 **Twelve Hours Later. . . . .**

General Hudson entered Sydney Royal Military Hospital and took the elevator to the 6th floor, bay 12. Mason and Harrison were in the same bay, a nurse was waiting for the General.

"General," she saluted. "Sergeant Mason is in good health, Corporal Haddock has four bullet wounds. He underwent surgery about and hour ago and is due to be discharged when the doctor comes round again."

"Thank you," the General said gravely. "I need a private word with the sergeant and corporal."

"Yes sir," the nurse said before hastily vacating the room.

Mason and Harrison jumped to their feet and saluted General Hudson.

"Men, there will be an official de-briefing later, be we must face facts. Last nights mission was a disaster. 50 hostages were killed. We must face the fact that we responded too late. We were unprepared."

"Sir," Harrison started. "If we had more time, we could of saved those poor hostages."

"Exactly. Sergeant Mason, Corporal Haddock, the higher ups decided we need a highly trained team that's ready at a moments notice. Easy Company was our first option, but their operatives are spread over the globe. So we decided we needed to form a new team. A team that is ready to be deployed at any time. Tomorrow at 0800 these operatives will arrive in Sydney. Sergeant Mason, you will be in charge of the new team. In fact, I think it's time for a promotion, don't you think Major Mason? What about you Sergeant Haddock?"

Mason and Harrison grinned at each other.

"Ready to serve General!"

 **Well there's Chapter 5! Done and dusted. Sorry about the wait, but this thing called life got in the way. Anyway roll on chapter 6! New Characters appearing in chapter 6! Also Harrison and Mason got a promotion! YAY! Please review, seriously I thrive on it. Leave some constructive criticism please.**

 **Nightbuddy out**


	6. MAJOR UPDATE!

_**Hi Guys, I've read my story a few times over, and I've realised it's a complete mess. So, I've decided to rewrite and make a few changes to the story. I will try to get a chapter out on Friday/Saturday every week. Till then, stay tuned beloved readers. P.s Don't worry, the main plot will stay the same, and if I have notified you, your character will still be appearing, though I do not know when.**_

 _ **Please comment any ideas you have and I'll be sure to take them into account. I'll be looking forward to reading them.**_

 _ **The first chapter will be up possibly by the 24-Feb-2017 (I'm feeling confident tonight)**_

 _ **\- Nightbuddy Out**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to announce, but I am ending this story. I just feel as so that this story feels rushed and you don't get to know the characters as well. I am re-writing this story, and the chapter should be up tonight. I'm sorry. Also, I hate to say it, but all those fantastic people who uploaded character profiles, I'm sorry to say that they will not be appearing in the new story. If you want your character to appear, you know the drill. Just leave a review on the new story with the details. Also please leave a review if you think I should leave this story up.**

\- **Nightbuddy out**


End file.
